Rayman Origins
Rayman Origins is a 2D platformer released on November 15, 2011, in North America and November 25, 2011, for Europe for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii and was released as well for the PlayStation Vita, Windows Vista computers and Nintendo 3DS a few months later. The Mac OS X version of the game was released by Feral Interactive on December 12th, 2013. Rayman Origins has received critical acclaim, being highly praised for its graphical style, level design, and sense of humour. Despite its critical reception, it did not perform very well commercially during its original release in November 2011. The Rayman Origins walkthrough was started on June 11, 2018. The walkthrough was also set up as a Co-op Playthrough with MrsGamingZone. Jibberish Jungle # It's a Jungle out there # Geyser Blowout # Punching Plateaus # Go With The Flow # Swinging Caves # Can't Catch Me (Skull Tooth Level) # Hi-Ho Moskito! # Geyser Blowout (Time Trophy) # Punching Plateau (Time Trophy) # Go With The Flow (Time Trophy) # Swinging Caves (Time Trophy) Desert of Dijiridoos # Crazy Bouncing # Best Original Score # Wind or Lose # Cacophonic Chase (Tooth Level) # Skyward Sonata # No Turning Back # Shooting Me Softly # Crazy Bouncing (Time Trophy) # Best Original Score (Time Trophy) # Wind or Lose (Time Trophy) # Skyward Sonata (Time Trophy) Gourmand Land # Polar Pursuit # Dashing Thru the Snow # Sink or Swim # Piping Hot! # Mending the Rift # Aim for the Eel! # Polar Pursuit (Time Trophy) # Dashing Thru the Snow (Trophy) # Piping Hot! (Time Trophy) Sea of Serendipity #Port 'O Panic #Swimming with Stars #Pirate's Treasure! #Freaking Flipper #Bad Bubbles and Beyond #Fire When Wetty #Port 'O Panic (Time Trophy) #Swimming with Stars (Time Trophy) #Freaking Flipper (Time Trophy) Mystical Pique # Moseying the Mountain # Mystical Munkeys # Tricky Treasure Temple # Way of the Electoons # Golly G. Golem # Moseying the Mountain (Trophy) # Mystical Munkeys (Time Trophy) # Golly G. Golem (Time Trophy) Ticklish Temples * Outta My Way * Up and Down * Playing in the Shade * Hunter Gatherer * Climb Out * Still Flowing * Poor Little Daisy * Outta My Way (Time Trophy) * Up and Down (Time Trophy) * Climb Out (Time Trophy) * Still Flowing (Time Trophy) Grumbling Grottos * Savage Swarms * Tricky Winds * Don't Shoot the DJ * High Voltage * Tuned up Treasure * Snake Eyes * To Bubblize a Mocking Bird * Savage Swarms (Time Trophy) * Tricky Winds (Time Trophy) * High Voltage (Time Trophy) * Snake Eyes (Time Trophy) Luscious Lakes * Dragon Soup * Your on Fire * Fickle Fruit * Ice-Fishing Folly * My Heartburn's for You * Dragon Soup (Time Trophy) * Fickle Fruit (Time Trophy) Angsty Abyss * Why So Crabby? * Scuba Shootout * Risky Ruin (Tooth Level) * Beware of Mini-Murray * Murray of the Deep * Why So Crabby? (Time Trophy) * Beware of Mini-Murray (Time Trophy) Moody Clouds # Dreamers Door (First Visit) # Riding the Storm # On top of Old Smokey # Mecha No Mistake! # Tricky Temple Too (Tooth Level) # On top of Old Smokey (Time Trophy) # Mecha No Mistake! (Time Trophy) Category:Rayman Category:Rayman Series